It has been proposed in the prior art to provide traditional wooden cabinet-type bed frames, either assembled or disassembled, for supporting the bed springs that in turn support a conventional bed mattress. It has also been proposed to provide a rigid metal frame that supports a wooden lattice which supports the mattress. The use of synthetic plastic materials has been proposed for use in frames that are designed to support the mattress. In the case of a day bed, there is no wooden lattice, but rather a frame is provided that is generally covered with cloth and includes a base adjacent the floor. Also, it has been proposed to provide a metal framework that is covered with cloth and has the shape of a box-like frame for supporting the bed springs.